


Hoodie

by Wolfcry22



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Caretaking, Cold, Coughing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Richie Tozier, Sickfic, Sneezing, it chapter 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: When Character B is wearing a hoodie pulled low over their face and hands in sweater paws, wiping their nose pathetically yet so adorably.Richie is character B and Eddie is Character A
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Hoodie

Eddie let out a sigh as he shoved his key into the lock on the apartment that he and Eddie were sharing in the heart of downtown Boston. It had been another exhausting day as a risk analysis, but it was what he enjoyed doing and he could do it from almost anywhere. Every since leaving Derry, Eddie had been following Richie around on his shows. They would stay in a city for about a month or so before moving on to the next town. Eddie took advantage to reach even more people with his startup business after becoming tired of being tied to insurance firms. Now he worked for himself and he enjoyed it more than he could ever express. It became tiring, but he was able to spend more time with his husband and that was definitely worth it. 

The door gave a click and unlocked before he turned the knob and forced himself in. He closed the door behind him before pulling the scarf from around his neck and pulled off his mittens one at a time. He shoved the mittens into his coat pockets while draping the scarf over one of the hooks right beside the door. Eddie shrugged out of his coat and set it with the scarf before setting down his briefcase and throwing his keys and phone on the counter.

He took the opportunity to glance around in surprise. He could see that Richie had to be home. His things were strewn on the tiny table that was in the kitchen of their small apartment. Papers were crumpled up with a half drank glass of water and wrappers to some peanut butter cups. Eddie drew forward and smoothed out one of the papers to find half written jokes for one of his upcoming shows. Surprise drew on his features to find the space where Richie had clearly been working earlier abandoned rather abruptly.

Eddie suddenly heard a noise from one of their two bedrooms as he set the paper down. “Rich,” he questioned as he started forward quietly. 

He headed down the hallway and made his way into their bedroom to see Richie in long sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. His arms and hands were engulfed in the sleeves with his shoulders hunched almost forward. The hood was pulled over his face and the strings had been pulled so that part of his face was obstructed and hidden behind the hood. Eddie glanced up at Richie’s face that was shown and saw him looking rather pale, except for his cheeks, which were flecked with redness. His nose was pinkish around the nostrils and appeared to be streaming. 

“Richie,” Eddie began as he looked at the pathetic man in front of him through slightly worried eyes.

Richie forced a smile while a shiver rippled through his body. “H-Hey, Eds,” he stammered while his teeth chattered. He then gave a liquid sniffle as he lifted the cuff of his sweatshirt to his nose and gave it a few fierce rubs to alleviate the congestion that threatened to drip down his face. It left a small, damp spot on the sleeve as Richie’s arm fell and his eyes fell downward. 

Eddie took a step toward him before halting and bringing up a fist to his mouth. He let out a heavy, nervous breath before advancing toward Richie and shoving down all of his fearful inhibitions. He stepped in front of Richie and reached up to pull the hood from Richie’s face to reveal even messier hair than usual and tired eyes. Richie slightly pulled back, but it was too late to avoid Eddie’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Oh, Rich,” Eddie murmured as he lifted his hand and placed the back of it against Richie’s forehead. Richie leaned into his touch ever so slightly until Eddie drew his hand back and rested it on either side of Richie’s cheeks, feeling for warmth to pulse against his fingers. “You’re warm.”

Richie shrugged with his hands jabbed into the sweatshirt pocket in front of him. “I think you’re trying to say that I’m hot and I would agree,” he rasped with an amused glimmer in his eyes, behind his large glasses.

Eddie wasn’t in the mood to be joking. His senses were on high alert as he mentally tried to think of what could be wrong with Richie. “You have a fever,” he stated as if Richie hadn’t spoken. “And you’re congested. I can hear it in your voice and with your breathing. It could be the flu, strep, sinus infection, bronchitis, pneumonia-“

Richie suddenly drew away from Eddie almost urgently, leaving Eddie standing in surprise. He didn’t have time to speak as Richie bend his head and angled a hitching breath toward the ground. “HrhsshshsH! HrcshsSH! HrcsHSSSH!” 

“Damnit! Cover your mouth for fuck’s sake,” Eddie snapped as he imagined the millions of bacterial particles that had just been released thanks to Richie failing to cover his mouth. He could practically feel them beginning to close in around him and Eddie longed to find some hand sanitizer and bathe in it so that no germs could penetrate him.

Richie sniffled in the aftermath as he lifted his sleeve to his nose and rubbed at it viciously. “A simple ‘bless you’ would suffice,” he reported as he let out a weak cough against his sleeve. “And it’s just a cold. Nothing more.”

Eddie was still stunned by the sudden onslaught of extra germs in the room. He struggled to shake his head to clear it to look at Richie again. “If you’re sick you should be in bed,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Rest is good for a cold as is some over the counter medicine. I have just the thing!” He started toward the door quickly before turning to call over his shoulder. “Get into bed!”

He left without another word and Richie knew better than to argue with Eddie, especially when he became like this. It had only been a few months since the two of them had met up with the rest of the Losers Club to defeat Pennywise the Dancing Clown. All of their memories had come rushing back over a few hours time and both Eddie and Richie had recalled the fierce affection that they had for each other. Richie saw all of that crumble when the Neibolt house fell with Eddie inside. It wasn’t until a few days later that Eddie had been found at the mouth of the Barrons, gasping for breath while having the wound in his chest almost magically healed. Richie had been the first one to go and see him at the hospital and made his feelings known. Things had happened rather quickly from there with them trying to start a new life together. 

Through the past few months, both of them had started seeing a therapist together as well as separately. Richie was trying to work through some of his anger that expressed itself in sarcastic comments and harsh jokes. Eddie was trying to work through the trauma of his childhood as well as his anxieties, especially when it came to illness or injury. Richie had thought that Eddie was doing well, but he hadn’t had to practice being around someone who was sick until right then. It seemed that all of his pervious fear came surging back when confronted with the man that he loved being ill and in the same space as Eddie was. Richie had hoped that they were more along than this, but he supposed that this just wasn’t the case. 

Richie shuffled over to the bed that they shared and pulled back the covers on his side. He sat down heavily before kicking off his slippers and sitting back against the pillows to help himself breathe. His head suddenly crashed down as he let out a few racking coughs that shook his entire body as well as the bed with the force of them. He unleashed them against the crook of his elbow, terrified that Eddie would walk in and scold him if he did anything different. Richie managed to swallow back anymore coughs as he leaned his head against the pillows while slightly rubbing at his chest through the sweatshirt. 

Eddie arrived back and Richie’s head lifted as he saw him walk toward him with a bottle of cold and cough liquid medicine as well as a glass of water. He carried it over to Richie and set it on the nightstand. Eddie pulled the small cup from the top of the liquid medicine before pouring the orange medicine up to the top line. He picked it up and handed it over to Richie. “Here. Drink all of this down.” 

Richie knew better than to argue with Eddie about this. He took the cup from Eddie and brought the liquid up to his lips, downing it like a shot. He made a face when he swallowed as he handed the cup back to Eddie with a shudder. “Tastes like ass,” he commented.

Eddie handed him the water to wash it down and Richie didn’t hesitate to snatch it and bring it up to his lips. “It’ll help you feel better,” he reminded him.

Richie nearly sputtered on his water as he took one more swallow. He set the cup on the nightstand as he looked up to Eddie with a pleading look in his eyes. “That’s not the only thing that would make me feel better.” He blinked his eyes hopefully up to Eddie.

Eddie looked almost shocked that Richie would even suggest that. His mouth went slack as he struggled to answer. “I-I-I-“

Richie seemed to realize what he said and lifted his sleeve to his nose to hide the deep sniffle. “Sorry! I-I shouldn’t have suggested it,” he stammered as his breathing grew slightly desperate and hitching. He blinked a few tears that threatened to be forced from his eyes before he turned around pitched forward. “HrhssHsSH! HRcshSSH! HcrhsSHsHS!”

“Bless you,” Eddie was finally able to speak now that Richie was covering his nose. He knew that Richie had still expelled so many millions of germs onto the sweatshirt that he was still wearing, but for the time being, he had at least covered his nose. If Richie had his way, Eddie knew that he wouldn’t have, but because he cared for Eddie, he would do whatever he could to make things better for him, or at least try to.

“Never mind,” Richie suddenly announced as if realizing how foolish he sounded. He gave another fierce rub against his nose before turning on his side and facing away from where Eddie was standing. “I shouldn’t have asked that from you. I’m sorry.”

Eddie felt his heart almost melt as he looked down to Richie. He could see him shivering while still being wrapped in his hoodie. A frown appeared on Eddie’s face as he tapped his foot almost in shame. He knew how needy for physical touch Richie could become when he was emotional or sick and having Eddie push him away wasn’t helping matters. He understood Eddie’s fears and phobias and always respected them, but Eddie knew how much Richie needed him right now.

Against everything that Eddie had ever been told, he started to pull the tie from around his neck and unbutton the first shirt that he had been wearing. He pulled off his pants as well so that he was only wearing his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He walked around to the side of the bed that he usually slept on and pulled the covers back from the bed that they now shared. He started to shift and lay down on the bed before pulling himself close to Richie.

Richie’s eyes widened in shock as he saw Eddie coming toward him. “Eddie, what are you doing,” he gasped as he lifted his sleeve over his mouth and nose to shield Eddie from his germs.

Gentleness showed in Eddie’s face as he lifted his hand and pulled Richie’s sweatshirt clad hand from his face. “Shhh, shhhh. It’s alright,” Eddie coaxed.

Richie shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here. I know that you hate this and it makes you uncomfortable. You don’t need to do this for me,” he rambled quickly while trying to roll to the other direction.

Before he could, Eddie reached around his shoulders and started to pull Richie closer to him. Richie was too weak with fever to be able to pull away from Eddie. Eddie led Richie over toward him so that Richie could rest his head on Eddie’s slightly propped up chest so that he could breathe properly. Richie still seemed uncomfortable with being snuggled up to Eddie, but he had to admit that it felt good to be snuggled up with him when he felt so terrible.

“Are you sure that this is okay,” Richie fretted as he slightly tipped his head back up to Eddie.

Eddie glanced down before leaning forward and gingerly peppering a kiss on the tip of Richie’s nose. Richie wrinkled his nose. “Eds,” he complained as he tried to wretch himself around, but couldn’t quite get there in time. “HrsHSSH! HrcShsHsH! HrcsHSSSH! Eddie, that’s not fair.”

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw the frustration in Richie’s gaze as his nose ran from one nostril. He had contained it for the most part and Eddie had almost forgotten about his fears, at least for a moment. Everything that he was weary of couldn’t outshine the love that he felt for Richie. He had forgotten about him for 27 years. He wasn’t about to let a simple cold steal one more moment from them. 

“Couldn’t help it,” Eddie answered as he lifted the edge of the blanket and stretched his hand out to gingerly rub at Richie’s nose. Richie’s nostrils slightly flared at the sensitivity it felt to the gentlest of touches. Richie seemed more shocked than Eddie that he was being so gentle and actually tending to his runny nose instead of running for cover. Therapy must be going better than I thought, Richie mused.

Once Eddie was finished, he pulled Richie back to him. The curly haired man rested his head on Eddie’s chest while Eddie stooped his head down and gave Richie a kiss on the top of his head before smoothing his hair over with his hand. “I love you,” Eddie breathed.

Richie gave a liquid sniff. “I love you too, more than anything.”

“I love you more than I fear germs,” Eddie told him with a glimmer in his eyes. Although his skin was prickling with the shock of being so close to a sick person, he was able to do so. That wouldn’t have been possible just a few short months before Eddie saw Richie for the first time in 27 years. This is what love, patience, and a lot of hard work produced.

“I love you more than I love your mom.” Richie couldn’t help but laugh at his own joke that turned into a bubbling cough that was aimed into the crook of his elbow. He swallowed when he was able to control himself again as he snuggled against Eddie, turning serious again. “I can tell. I appreciate that. I know that this isn’t easy for you.”

“No, but it’s possible. Difficult, but possible. I can do this for you and I’m happy to do it,” Eddie continued as he ran his fingers through Richie’s curly hair. He wasn’t sure the last time that Richie had washed his hair, but it was still springy and smelled of lavender and body spray. “I can do it for you.”

Richie blinked his eyes in tiredness. Although his body ached, he was freezing and hot at the same time, his ears slightly throbbed, his throat was sore, and his nose was runny or constantly tickling, Richie had never been happier. Here he was, cuddling with the love of his life and having a conversation that wasn’t constantly punctuated by his comments or inappropriate jokes. Both parties had put in their fair share of work and it all seemed to lead to this moment and it was worth it.

“Get some sleep and when you wake up I’ll make you some soup to help your throat,” Eddie coaxed while still running his fingers through Richie’s curls.

Richie’s eyes felt heavy with exhaustion as he allowed himself to truly relax against Eddie. He drifted off with the feeling of the love of his life running his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and the realization that Eddie would truly do anything for him. 

Even if that meant possibly catching his cold.


End file.
